Happy Days Are Here Again
by xxDancing-With-Starsxx
Summary: Tavros has a chance encounter with a certain clown in the park after being bullied again by Vriska. Humanstuck AU, pre PB&J. One shot for now. (Eugh, don't hate me for the title) R


**A/N Hehe so this is my official first (posted) fanfic! *Silence* … yeah. So, pre PB&J is the 'couple' in this story, so, Male x Male pairing :3 **

**Warnings: Preslash, mentions of self-loathing, really mean bullying *coughVriskacough***

**LANGUAGEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE rated T for a reason :)**

**Disclaimer: I will never, ever, everrrrrrrr own Homestuck! (Bad Taylor Swift Disclaimer)**

His arms were burning at the rate he pushed his wheels, and tears stung in his eyes. 'Oh God, oh God, oh God…' was the mantra he repeated in his head as he willed himself to go faster. He didn't want to face them, not today.

The sound of laughter and the slap of shoes against pavement made him cringe. They had caught up to him.

"Hey, Nimrod!" He felt hands grip the handles.

"We got you."

Suddenly, his face met the ground with a sickening slap as he was launched out of the wheelchair. Vriska, the launcher, laughed at his back. Face burning red, he struggled to push himself back up, only to be harshly kicked back down. He moaned in pain, and lied there on the ground pitifully.

"That'll teach you to make fun of me again, loser." Vriska sneered, spitting on him. "See you later, Taaaaaaaavros." Wiggling her fingers, she let out a barking laugh at the cripple and ran off from the playground.

Wiping ugly tears and grime off his face, Tavros pushed himself with his arms and searched for his wheelchair. He found it, intact, with apparently no scratches. That was the good thing. The bad thing?

It was probably 100 feet away. In a sandpit. Surrounded by children.

How the fuck did it even get there?

Tavros groaned, feeling tears well up in his eyes. Damn his emotional tendencies. Damn his wheelchair. Damn that bitch, Vriska, and the crew that had made his life absolute hell. Damn his utter lack of friends. Damn his entire life, why not.

Sighing, the crippled boy started the long crawl back to the wheelchair. His face grew redder and redder from shame as more and more people started to stare as he crawled across the playground like the pathetic loser he was. No one offered to help.

'_Yeah, but who would want to help YOU anyway?' _a little voice in his head snickered., making Tavros feel even worse. Who _would _want to help him? Not anyone here, apparently, and he was pretty sure some of these people went to the same school as him. Who cares about the stupid, dumbass boy hauling himself across a freaking playground?

Tavros stopped his traveling, feeling as if he wasn't any closer to the wheelchair than where Vriska had dumped him. Speaking of her, he had no clue as to what he did to piss her off, as usual. After… the incident… he never said anything slanderous about her again. Memories of pain flashed through his head, making him feel sick. Tavros shuddered, shaking his head to clear himself of the thoughts.

"Whoa there bro, whatcha on the motherfuckin' ground for?" a voice called, snapping Tavros out of his thoughts. As he lifted his head off the ground, his eyes met polka dot… clown pants? Intrigued, Tavros looked up farther and locked his eyes on a clown, who was obviously high.

The clown smiled a dopey smile at him, and reached a hand to help him up. Tavros flushed from shame and started stammering.

"I, uh, um, can't really, uh, g-get up…" Tavros was sure his face was as red as a tomato now. The clown furrowed his eyebrows at him, clearly not understanding. Tavros wasn't sure he could understand anything while being that high.

"I, um, c-can't… w-walk…" Clown face's eyes snapped open wide.

"Oh! Well sorry for making this all up and motherfucking awkward, bro." He clamped a hand on Tavros's shoulder. "Now how are we gonna get you all up and motherfuckin' out of here? Where's your four-wheel device?"

"Well, uh, my wheelchair, um, i-is in the sandpit…" Tavros watched, still fighting down some of the blush, as the clown immediately went over to the sandpit and grabbed the wheelchair. He returned with another loopy smile.

"Here you go!" He set the chair down and grabbed him under the armpits and hoisted him up. Tavros let out an embarrassing squeak, not expecting to be lifted up by the strange juggalo he only recently had met.

Tavros winced as he hit the chair pretty hard, and the clown-boy just serenely smiled down at him, totally stoned and oblivious.

"So, um, thank you, uh…" Tavros trailed off embarrassingly when he realized he didn't know his helper's name. Clown face stared at him until he finally understood that there was an unasked question hanging in the air.

"My name is motherfuckin' Gamzee!" he all but shouted in excitement. They were getting a lot of strange looks now. "Now what do I get to call you?"

"It's, uh, Ta-Tavros, uh, yeah." Gamzee's face split into a huge smile that seemed to make his face literally light up. Tavros wondered for a split second if he happened to be related to a Christmas tree, the similarities were certainly there.

"Well, then, Tavbro, you and I are gonna be motherfucking best bros!" Gamzee had started wheeling him along, and Tavros just realized that with a jolt. "I mean, we'll be all up and sipping Faygo out on the lawn, we can talk about miracles! I mean, meeting you is such a miracle, Tavbro!"

Tavros allowed a small smile to flit across his face.

"-there's gonna be a lot of motherfuckin' Faygo drinking, but it's some wicked elixir, bro! And after we get chicken nuggets-" Gamzee continued to babble on and on about future plans, (what even was Faygo?) Tavros allowed himself to think. What was the probability of Gamzee staying around him? With Vriska making his life a hell and having almost no friends, he wouldn't allow himself to get to hopeful. Gamzee would get tired of him and leave, just like everybody else.

But, then again, why couldn't he enjoy the short time they would have together? Tavros knew that he would regret it later, but why not enjoy it now? And, he guessed once you got pass all the clown makeup, Gamzee was kind of… cute?

Whoa, where the hell had THAT come from?

"Tavbro?" Tavros jolted when he realized that Gamzee wasn't babbling anymore. He looked up and saw a shy smile on the clown's face. "You know, you're all sorts of motherfucking cute, Tavbro." Tavros went completely red and ducked his head. No one had called him cute before. No one but his mom, that is.

"Uh, y-yeah, um, th-thanks, G-gamzee." He stuttered more than usual over the sentence, still flushed. Gamzee smiled even wider and started laughing slightly hysterically. Tavros was pretty sure he had heard him honk a few times.

Dread crept up his spine when he realized that he had no idea where the clown was taking him. Yeah, Gamzee was nice, if not a bit weird, but Tavros had no idea who he really was. This bubbly personality could only be a façade to lull him into a false sense of security. Tavros looked up at the clown nervously and suppressed a flinch when he noticed that the juggalo was staring at him expectantly.

"So?" Gamzee asked, and Tavros realized he was asked a question.

"Uh, I'm s-sorry, Gamzee, I didn't, um, c-catch the qu-question…" Gamzee just smiled at him and slapped a hand on his shoulder.

"No motherfuckin problem Tavbro. I was just all up and wondering where you lived." He turned a dopey smile on him. For what was surely the thousandth time, Tavros wondered how someone could be so damn intoxicated and still walking.

After he had told Gamzee his address, they went along in a peaceful silence, surprisingly enough. Buildings and parks alike went by his eyes, and Tavros realized for the first time in a long time, he was actually sort of happy. And it was because of the clown, that silly, dorky, utterly stoned clown pushing him along. As Tavros glanced up at Gamzee, he realized that he was sort of cute, in a weird, clownish way.

"Uh, um, Gamzee?" Tavros called out softly, flinching in shock when Gamzee whipped his head down to look at him faster than what seemed possible, still managing to keep that smile on his face.

"Yeah, Tavbro? What's gotcha all motherfuckin tense and all?" Tavros swore he saw a sharp glint to Gamzee's eye he hadn't seen before, but a second later it was gone. "Is there something wrong, Tavbro?"

Tavros tugged at his collar, his face turning slightly pink. Was he really going to say this, _really_? He coughed a bit, and his face grew redder.

"I um, uh," Tavros stuttered, wringing his hands together nervously. God, he was such a pathetic dork. "I just, um, wanted t-to, uh, s-say, um, th-thanks for h-helping me out, G-gamzee. I, uh, really a-appreciate it." Gamzee broke out into a wide smile and pulled him into a huge hug, making Tavros's palms sweat.

"No problem, Tavros. Anything for a bro in need of some help."

Tavros broke out into a smile.

**Eh, not sure the ending is how I want it, but not bad for my first Homestuck fic! Now, to decide if I want to continue or leave it how it is… **

**Anyway, review please! Praise and criticism both met with smiley faces :D**


End file.
